


Unwanted Nightmares

by GirlPower54



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst in general, Light Angst, Mentions of Apocalypse - Freeform, Nightmares, Not a lot of tagging, Pre Season 1 Finale, Pre Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlPower54/pseuds/GirlPower54
Summary: Five can't stop the nightmares of seeing how much the apocalypse had affected him and how he prioritized stopping it. But stopping the world's end is much more important than dwelling on one day...
Relationships: None
Kudos: 8





	Unwanted Nightmares

There were a few things that caught his eyes once he’d landed in the future. 

The cackling sounds of fire, and the large amounts of rubble. The Academy appeared to be broken and burning, and not a single person was in sight. Ash was falling from the sky and there wasn’t any color left that wasn’t that horrid red-orange with the yellow specks, burning away at the ground and the academy where he’d lived.

Number Five couldn’t believe it. This...this couldn’t be the future. This wasn’t what he’d expected. He’d expected technological advancements. He’d expected the future to be brighter, to be better. But apparently, those hopes were crushed. Just as destroyed as the academy.

“Six?!” he called out, desperate. Surely this was all just some fantastical nightmare. “Seven?!” Five kept yelling out the names he’d known them as all their life. He’d wanted to find at least some sentient human.

He saw a hand. And on that wrist, was an umbrella tattoo…

It was then Five realized this wasn’t just some horrid dream. The flames were real. The hand was real. This was the future. This was what the future had in store for them...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Five awoke, he was breathing heavily. He wanted to scream, to cry, but couldn’t. He had to stay strong. He had to get the memories of that horrid day out of his head, but it kept playing in his head like a record at night, never stopping. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about it. The day where he just had to time travel. Yes, he’d been 13 when he’d time-travelled, but now his 58-year-old self was suffering the consequences.

Well, 58-year-old self in his 13-year-old body. Time travel really didn’t like him. But his so-called father- god he didn’t really see Reginald that much of a father the more he thought about it- had been right when he’d said he wasn’t ready for time travel.

That was probably the only thing Five was going to admit his father was right about.

No. He couldn’t get wrapped up in other thoughts. He had to stop the apocalypse. The very apocalypse that’d been haunting him recently, the apocalypse that kept making him wake up in the middle of the night.

The apocalypse that killed his siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> I just went with “Six” and “Seven” and the number names because how else would all the other 6 siblings have names but Five? 
> 
> This is honestly my first time writing for the Umbrella Academy so please feel free to give me your thoughts (Constructive Criticism is always welcome!)
> 
> Comment Moderation enabled to prevent hate :)


End file.
